Hermosas consecuencias
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: por que todos somos responsables de nuestros actos y de las consecuencias que estos pueden traer, por que toda acción tiene su consecuencias ellos lo aprenderían por la mala
1. Chapter 1

Hola he me aqui con un nuevo fic el cual no se como se me ocurrio solo se que lo tenia que escribir sin mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi a exepcion de los creados por mi.

CAP.1  
Y bueno parece que ahora pago las consecuencias de mis actos ese día se que no debía haber pasado pero simplemente me entregue a el por despecho eso creo,  
FLASH BACK  
Y ahí se encontraba se supone que tenia que ser el día mas feliz se casaba por fin portaba su hermoso vestido blanco el escote se le veía ,huy bien y no era muy exagerado y un hermoso velo de catedral sus zapatos altos llevaba su cabello recogido y un maquillaje no muy exagerado se encontraba lista se vio en el gran espejo era tan feliz estaba un poco nerviosa pero nada para que espantarse su dama de honor le aviso que la limusina estaba esperándola subió estaba lista no podía ser mas feliz dentro de un rato seria la señora de taisho miro el camino el cual le pareció mas corto de lo que era y al fin llego los encontró a todos fuera pensó que había llegado tarde pero no era así decidió ella esperarlo seria algo cómico del que el novio fuera el que se retraso se para en el altar espero 5 minutos y el ni sus luces a los diez minutos de esperar llego corrido una dama de honor con un sobre en la mano se lo dio y comenzó a leer "kagome lo siento se que este día los dos debíamos estar en el altar esperando para pasar una vida entera juntos mas sin encambio me he dado cuenta de que no me quiero atar a nada quiero volar solo espero y me entiendas se que me mereceré tu odio y desprecio sin mas me despido inuyasha taisho" a la chica se le fue el aire de los pulmones gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a estropear el maquillaje y ahí todos se dieron cuenta de que la había plantado en el altar  
-¡sáquenme de aquí!-grito mientras estrujaba su vestido, el hermano del menor la tomo en brazos y la subió a su auto y se la llevo lejos no sabia el por que su hermano había echo eso-¿Qué hize mal?-se preguntaba las lagrimas no dejaban de caer llegaron a una casa apartada de la ciudad y la bajo subió a la habitación la pensaba dejar en la cama hasta que ella lo abrazo  
-¡¿Por qué?!-grito llorando mojando el pecho del ambarino  
-no lo se-  
-¡lo odio!-  
-ya pasara-ella alzo su rostro el maquillaje estaba estropeado y tenia los ojos rojos su vestido estaba arrugado ella se puso de puntas y le dijo al oído  
-hazme tuya por favor-  
-claro-le contesto mientras besaba su cuello la encamino hacia la cama ya antes de acostarla bajo el cierre del vestido quitándose lo viendo la hermosa lencería que portaba la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla ella le correspondió sus manos acariciaban sus torneadas piernas las subía hasta sus muslos y trasero ella le quito la corbata y la camisa viendo su torso el paso las manos por detrás de su espalda y sin mas desabrocho el sostén dejando a la vista sus senos subió repartiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a sus senos comenzó a lamer su pezón haciendo que ella se estremeciera por el contacto seguía lamiendo mientras ella recorría su ancha espalda ella con algo de dificultad le quito el pantalón y con ellos el bóxer negro que cubría su excitada hombría, no estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había echo mas sin en cambio lo haría, ella besaba ávidamente su cuello mientras el seguía su labor el bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna de la chica e introdujo un dedo haciendo que ella soltara un grito el comenzó a meterlo y a sacarlo mientras ella suspiraba después de un rato de haberse entretenido la penetro haciendo que ela soltara un grito de dolor y ahí se dio cuenta de que ella aun era virgen los dos siguieron hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax derramándose dentro de ella  
Fin flash  
Bueno y ahora se encontraba hincada en el baño de aquella lujosa oficina estaba mas que enfadada (o como yo diría encabronada) había cometido un error el más grande se podría decir mas sin en cambio no le importo sabia que esa era la mas hermosa consecuencia que había tenido de algo estaba segura el no se haría cargo del bebe lo haba echo por despecho y no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero bueno se haría cargo de su bebe costase lo que costase y bueno sabía que no seria fácil pero no imposible lo buscaría solo para decirle ya que según ella y sus principios morales lo demandaban solo eso haría no esperaba que le digiera que lo criara a su lado por que según se había enterado el estaba con sora una importante modelo de estados unidos asi que no le tomaría mucha importancia ella seria muy feliz con su hijo o hija.

¿Review? eso espero son algo asi como micro relatos espero y les guste nos leemos pronto dudas díganmelas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola estoy aquí de nuevo no recuerdo si tarde o no bueno quiero avisar de una vez que no he actualizado mis otros fics ya que estoy puliendo algunos detalles pero tal vez el jueves ya estén sin mas preámbulos los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi a exepcion de los creados por mi.

Cap.2

Ahora se maldecía a ella y sus estúpidos principios morales no sabía como rayos había llegado a esa situación estaba sentada frente a el tomando un poco de café ahora si sentía miedo pánico de lo que el le diría mas se lo tenía que decir no importaba que se lo diría no importaba ya lo que el pensara de ella al fin y al cabo el también había contribuido.  
-¿para que me llamaste?-  
-bueno tengo los suficientes principios morales para decirte que serás papa-fue un jodido balde de agua fría que cayo sobre el ambarino-no me importa que pienses de mi y no te estoy pidiendo que estés a mi lado-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a salir no sin antes pagar la cuenta  
-¡espera!-grito mientras la alcanzaba, ella sintió sus piernas temblarle que querría, corrió también maldecía ahora sus zapatos de tacón  
-¡estúpidos zapatos pero te gustaron los del diez no kagome!-no quería confrontarlo era una cobarde.  
-¡espera cobarde!-ella se detuvo en seco eso había herido su orgullo  
-¡no soy ninguna cobarde!-  
-entonces no corras-dijo tomándola del brazo  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-como que voy a ser papá-  
-eres idiota o que si estoy embarazada-  
-¿de quien?-  
-¬¬ ¡una cigüeña no trae a los bebes imbécil!-  
-no me grites-  
-entonces no seas tan imbécil y ya te lo dije no te necesito a mi lado-  
-pero es mi hijo-  
-no pregunte-  
-ni yo tampoco ese bebe se quedara conmigo-  
-no es mío y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi sesshomaru taisho-  
-o que harás kagome higurashi-no sabia que responder solo quería alejarse de el de todo y vivir en paz con su hijo  
-no es de tu maldita incumbencia-una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla corriendo aquel perfecto maquillaje

-me largo-dijo mientras volteaba y comenzaba a caminar eso era lo mejor dejar que el siguiera su vida eso seria una ridícula irrupción en su vida la odiaría a ella y al pequeño que no tenia ninguna culpa, sin mas se quito eso zapatos y corrió se sentía tan destruida ¿Por qué?.

08/09/2013 3:01 pm

¿reviews? espero y les guste lo se es una idea algo burda pero me gusta como va quedando nos leemos pronto.

P.D: perdón por los horrores ortográficos no tengo word.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola he me aquí de nuevo enserio lo siento pero los malditos parciales se acercan y estoy muy atareada espero ya actualizar lo mas pronto posible mis demás fics sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi a exepcion de los creados por mi.

CAP.3  
Acaso ella se sentia destruida por el simple echo de que su hijo no tendría un padre o por el simple echo de que le dolía no poder tenerlo a el a su lado, se sentía realmente estúpida como pudo haberle echo una proposición asi desde un jodido principio pero el no se había negado apesar de ya tener una novia, sus pensamientos eran demasiado y no sabia como llevaría ella sola a su pequeño nada le hacia falta tenia todo lo que el deseara menos un padre, acaso ya no quería que las consecuencias de sus actos recayeran sobre ella solamente a el que mas le daba no ella era la embarazada no el, si el quería se podía ir y dejarla sola pero le había dicho que era su hijo así que lo reconocía.  
No sabia exactamente a donde iba pero si sabia que sus pies ya le dolían el correr a si por que si sin zapatos le había lastimado, se sentó en la banqueta quien lo diría no la mujer sin sentimientos ahora sufría, decidió por fin ella se aria cargo sola sin nadie que le estorbase sin depender de su rostro y lo que estaba enfrente de ella no le gusto mucho el se encontraba frente a ella, ¿como carajos llego tan rápido?, la tomo del brazo y la subió a su auto hablarían seriamente las solo 10 minutos y se encontraban frente a un complejo de departamentos de los mas exclusivos de la ciudad la encamino de nuevo hacia su enorme departamento en cuanto entro cerro la puerta con llave no se expondría a que saliera así como así.  
-esto es demasiado importante-dijo serio  
-ya lo se, pero ya te lo dije yo no te necesito-  
-¿crees que te lo pregunte?-estaba furioso, era su hijo  
-mira te lo planteare así, tu tienes una relación con Sora con ella puedes tener los hijos que quieras no me necesitas ami puedes hacer lo que quieras ademas yo tengo lo suficiente para darle todo lo que el necesite-afirmo victoriosa  
-y yo te lo planteo así ya no salgo con Sora se que tienes el dinero suficiente para que lleves una vida plena con el pero sabes hay algo que no puedes tener tu-  
-¿que?-estaba asustada que demonios tenia el que ella no  
-el cariño de su padre-  
-no-sudo frió era cierto ella no podría brindarle eso  
-o que ¿dejaras que ella o el viva sin el cariño de su padre-como podía dar justo en el blanco  
-eres un maldito-lo odiaba mas en sus adentro lo necesitaba  
-no me importa así que ahora tu eres mía-se acerco a ella tomándola del mentón  
-no soy un objeto-lo necesitaba lo había necesitado desde aquel momento en que despertó y no lo encontró a su lado  
-no lo eres pero ahora sabes que estarás a mi lado todo lo que resta de tu vida-eso fue demasiado para ella ahora el se apoderaba de ella así como así, se desmayo ya no lo soportaba eran demasiadas cosas para ella sola ahora sus consecuencias se habían disminuido ahora ella llevaba la mitad y el la mitad pero a lo que ella más temía ¿enserio amara a su bebe?.

16/09/13 8:50 pm

¿reviews? bueno espero y les haya gustado enserio disfruto escribir esta historia como les dije los malditos parciales ya están tras de mi así que en cuanto me libre de ellos actualizare, les envió un cordial saludo nos leemos pronto.

P.D: perdon por los horrores ortográficos sigo sin word.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola he me aquí de nuevo tal vez mañana o pasado actualice los demás fics ya que tengo algo de tiempo bueno sin mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer:Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi a exepcion de los creados por mi.

CAP.4

Bueno el ni si quiera se lo había consultado la había echo mudarse a su departamento apesar de que ella había objetado todo el tiempo la había obligado,estaba indignada como había flaqueado ante el, no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia de embarazada pero lo averiguaría muy pronto; el era muy frió con ella se podría decir que la odiaba siempre que despertaba el ya no estaba y sin mas ella también salia a su oficina no esperaba menos de el, le había arruinado su vida de soltero el aveces llegaba oliendo a alcohol no podía ser menos.  
ella ya estaba harta de esa rutina tan monotoma el regresar y que el ya estuviera dormido o que ni siquiera hubiese llegado ya, lo haría se iría no le importaban sus objeciones;ese día los dos habían llegado temprano a el departamento  
-sesshomaru tengo que hablar contigo-dijo sentándose en el comedor  
-¿que quieres?-  
-me largo simplemente ya estoy harta solo he vivido dos semanas aquí y ya me arte de ti-dijo severa  
-tu no te vas a ningún lado-ella aveces colmaba su paciencia  
-no es una maldita pregunta-dijo mientras caminaba a la habitación, el la cargo y la subió con algo de rudeza la boto en la cama  
-te he dicho no vas a ningún lado-dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre su cabeza  
-suéltame, no eres mi dueño-eso la exasperaba el la trataba como si fuera su dueño  
-ya te lo he dicho-  
-no sesshomaru estoy harta de todo esto de que ni siquiera me des los buenos días-  
eso lo había sorprendido de sobre manera si lo sabia no le agradaba mucho estar con ella sentía mucho desprecio al verla le había quitado su vida perfecta, el era una persona madura y con principios si no la hubiera dejado a su suerte pero lo admitía el también había cometido un error ese día, si ese día simplemente la hizo suya sin importarle nada la deseaba solamente eso; la beso sin pensarlo ella ponía mucha resistencia pero no le importaba la volvería a tomar a su gusto.

19/09/13 9:48 pm

¿reviews? espero y les guste ami me esta encantando la idea no se por que como les dije los demás fics están mañana o pasado espero leernos pronto

P.D: perdón por los horrores ortográficos sigo sin word y si se lo preguntan estoy trabajando en wordpad.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí de nuevo enserio una grandisima disculpa pero accidentalmente borre los capítulos de los fics TT^TT ademas de que estoy con los parciales al cuello aduras penas logre rescatar este capitulo pero ya dentro de poco subo los otros sin demorarlos mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takashi a excepcion de los creados por mi

Cap.5

a este no le gustaba que se resistiera se separo de ella la vio a los ojos los tenia brillosos se veía que quería llorar pero no le importo la volvió a besar y esta vez ella si le correspondió, ella lo analizo un poco lo deseaba ya que podía salir mal; el la besaba como si no hubiese un mañana se separo para poder descender a su cuello lo lamía le gustaba su sabor tan dulce, beso de nuevo sus labios mientras desabotonaba su blusa podía ver que debajo de ese sostén estaban unos perfectos senos,ella se entretuvo quitando le la camisa y la corbata mientras el le quitaba la blusa y el sostén se gravaría cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a lamer sus pezones haciendo que se pusieran duros por el contacto kagome suspiraba pesadamente el seguía probando los ella tocaba su bien tornado torso, el disfrutaba de cada una de las sensaciones que se presentaban en el.  
ella no podía estar quieta con dificultad se deshizo de su pantalón ella se sentía en las nubes el se deshizo de su falda y así también de sus bragas dejándola desnuda ante el beso descendiendo por su vientre beso sus piernas haciendo que ella temblara por el contacto subió de nuevo dejando un camino de besos la volvió a besar mientras introducía dos dedos en su vagina haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda, los metía y sacaba haciendo que ella gimiera el lamia uno de sus senos mientras se deleitaba con sus gemidos,ella ya no podía más y sin mas tuvo su primer orgasmo ella le quito la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo y se sorprendió ¿como demonios le había entrado eso la primera vez? el la acomodo y la penetro irrumpiendo sus pensamientos ella paso sus brazos a su espalda enterrando sus uñas el la penetraba con mas rapidez y fuerza la hacia tocar las estrellas, hasta que por fin los dos fueron victimas de un perfecto orgasmo haciendo que ella enterrara sus uñas en su salio de su interior y ella se acostó sobre su pecho quedando dormida.  
Al día siguiente ella despertó y el ya no se encontraba se sentía terriblemente usada tomo las sabanas y se puso de pie pero cayo le dolía el cuerpo se quedo ahí en el piso ,y comenzó a llorar por que le dolía tanto que el solo la deseara ¿por que?

22/09/13 6:04 pm

¿reviews? espero y les haya gustado espero que se me ablande un poco la situación para ponerme a escribir nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola estoy aquí buenas noticias mañana subo los otros fics logre recuperar lo lo se lo se soy muy buena con esto de la tecnología pero en fin ya los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

CAP.6

kagome estaba muy cansada se levanto con dificultad no había dado ni 5 pasos cuando sintió un furioso mareo corrió hacia el baño y se hinco frente al inodoro se sentía muy mareada se volvió a poner de pie pero ahora solo consiguió desmayarse cayendo rudamente al piso y quedo ahí, el ambarino ya había salido no se había alejado mucho cuando recordó que había olvidado de su teléfono regreso en el auto entro al departamento y subió a su recamara se le hizo raro no encontrar a la azabache la busco y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera estaba sobre el piso se aproximo a ella y la cargo y la deposito en la cama, kagome despertó y lo encontró ahí parado  
-¿que paso?-dijo tomándose la cabeza?-  
-estabas desmayada en el piso-  
-gome-se puso de pie y entro al baño,el ambarino salio del departamento y partió a su trabajo, kagome se estaba duchando acaso el la odiaba, odiaba al bebe ¿que sentía por el? paso la mano por su vientre estaba ya algo hinchado más no se notaba demasiado no pudo evitar sonreír le había dolido lo que había pasado así que ya había tomado una decisión se iría, arreglo sus maletas y partió no le importaba estar con el.  
el ambarino estaba algo ansioso se sentía culpable ella se había entregado a el y a el no le importaba nada ¿que sentía? ella lo hacia ponerse nervioso por las mañanas deseaba despertarla con un beso en la frente más su ego no se lo permitía, quería dormir abrazándola, más su ego no se lo permitía, el y su maldito ego lo estaba echando todo a perder pero aun no aclaraba que sentía.  
se había apresurado quería verla y así podría aclararse todo llego al departamento la busco por todos lados mas no la encontró entonces reviso sus cosas ya no había nada se sentó en la cama estaba desesperado coloco una mano en su rostro ahora lo entendía LA NECESITABA.

26/09/13 8:52 pm

¿reviews? bueno aclaro son cortos por que son drables si serán bastantitos espero y les guste y al fin tengo algo de tiempo ya que dentro de unas dos semanas comienzan los exámenes de nuevo pero en fin nos vemos mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola aquí de nuevo pasando a molestar un poco ya casi acabo mis exámenes por lo que ya tengo más tiempo al fin sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

CAP.7

a encontraría lo haría costase lo que costase salio del departamento y fue a la casa de sus padres pregunto por ella pero no estaba ahí fue con su mejor amiga tampoco sin mas fue a su departamento y justamente estaba ahí por que no la busco antes ahí entro no le importaba nada y la encontró sobre su sofá comiendo algo de helado,ella lo miraba expectante que demonios hacia ahí se acerco a ella y la abrazo ella no sabia que hacer lo veía realmente raro que el la abrazara así más sin en cambio lo correspondió sintiendo una inmensa calidez dentro de si  
¿que siente por el? lo ama  
¿como la hace sentirse? realmente feliz  
¿que daría por el?su vida entera  
el la estrecho mas contra si sentía una inmensa calidez por que lo había arruinado todo con su estúpido orgullo no la perdería la amaba la necesitaba, a ella y a ese bebe que estaba creciendo feliz dentro de ella.  
-te amo-le susurro al oído,ella solo sintió una fuerte descarga recorrer su cuerpo  
-yo también te amo-el se sentía feliz dichoso deque ella le dijera que lo amaba se separo de ella y la beso, sus labios sabían tan dulces sabia que se le haría una adicción el probarlos todos los días,ella paso sus manos atrás de su cuello haciendo el beso mas profundo lo amaba y lo necesitaba.  
los dos se necesitaban los dos se amaban los dos se cuidarían, ella estaría con el apesar de todo, ello lo encamino hacia la habitación el la cargo y la deposito en la cama la abrazo estrechándola mas beso su frente, kagome se aferro a el como si se fuera a escapar como si ese fuese su ultimo día ahora solo faltaba esperar ¿la felicidad había llegado?

8:49 p.m 3/10/13

¿reviews? espero y les guste y que bueno les guste me motivan sus reviews como les dije ya tengo un poquito mas de tiempo espero leernos pronto.

P.D: como ven lo de los fics de Kagome-sama por favor necesito su opinión para poner manos a la obra.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola aquí de nuevo molestando un rato pff los parciales me tienen hasta donde ni yo llego pero en fin estoy bastante feliz sin mas preámbulos los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

CAP.8

después de aquella confesión las cosas habían mejorado un poco los dos llegaban temprano y dormían juntos por las mañanas el se despedía dando le un beso en la frente,kagome estaba algo nerviosa dentro de 2 horas iría a ver que tan grande estaba su bebe,el ambarino le había dicho que la acompañaría para poder saberlo también.  
los dos ya se encontraban ahí ella estaba echa un mar de nervios le daba un poco de miedo, el medico le había indicado que se acostara para poder hacer el ultrasonido y saber de cuantas semanas estaba ella estaba algo ansiosa.  
-bueno usted tiene 5 semanas-ella estaba bastante sorprendida ya tenia un mes su pancita no había crecido mucho pero ya se veía un poco,el ambarino por su parte al ver al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella lo hacia sentirse feliz y pleno ¿valió la pena renunciar a su vida perfecta? claro que si tenia una hermosa novia y venia algo mejor en camino se le haría agobiante esperar, ¿su familia lo tenia que saber? después de meditarlo un poco el decidió que si, el medico le habia dado instrucciones especificas a ella sobre los cuidados que tenia que hacer, ya estaban en el enorme departamento la dejo en la cama profundamente dormida y llamo a su padre le había dicho la gran noticia y su padre ¿lo habría tomado bien? solo sabia que le había colgado ¿su familia la odiaba?, ¿la aceptarían?,¿aceptarían a su hijo?, no lo sabia solo tenia claro su hermano armaría un escándalo no por nada la borrachera que se había puesto una semana después de haberla dejado plantada en el altar con la excusa de que aun la amaba pero temía no hacerla feliz ¿su familia los dejaría ser feliz?

10:31 pm 9/10/13

¿reviews? espero y les guste ya saben son chiquitos espero escribir seguido espero leernos pronto y gracias por el apoyo con el fic de Kagome-sama.


End file.
